Angel of Vengeance, part 1
by Lu Baihu
Summary: Pokemon/Azrael: Azrael (Batman) is zapped to Pokeworld . . . replace Brock w/ Tracey


Angel of Vengeance, part 1

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon belong to Nintendo & 4Kids Entertainment. Jean-Paul Valley is Ó/Ô/Ò DC Comics, the guys who made Batman. _Not_ Azrael. AzraelÔ created by Order of St. Dumas, copyright 1400s. All rights reserved.

**

In the chapel, none were around. (Really. I'm not lying. Stop poking me!) With a _fwpht_, there was. The avenging angel had arrived in a flurry of red and gold. (Now who could that be?) Why have fear, when Azrael was here?

Before the altar stood Azrael. His eyes were fixed on the golden chalice before him, unwavering. He knew his mission. Retrieve the chalice for Sister Lilhy's new Order, but spare its taker. Easy, was it not? Though he had chosen not to be the Order's enforcer, he was still an ally of Lilhy and so he undertook this quest, leading him to this erstwhile chapel used by the original Order of St. Dumas.

Quickly, he thrust a hand forward. (Not a come-on line.) With precision, it eased ever closer to the chalice, and grasped. _Vvvvoooooo!_ The chalice glowed with a light, ever increasing.Azrael's eyes widened in surprise, then slitted, trying in vain to block out the holy glow . . .

KAA-BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!

Chaos erupted, a holy fire exploding from the chalice, engulfing Azrael. Then, silence fell and all was quiet within the not-so-holy chapel.

**

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of lig-" (Not again.)

Typical TR. They always had to give themselves away, leaping down from that fuckin' Meowth balloon with that crapshit motto. Well then, Ash Ketchum would take care of them in typical 'shock action' fashion. "Pikachu, Thundershock." It was so boring, he didn't even have to scream.

"Pik-" Then, storm clouds overcame the grassland. Bolts of lightning erupted before them. Even TR stopped, in awe and fear. A sphere of light glistened in the eye of the storm without rain.

"Ash, look!" exclaimed both Brock and Misty. Before they could continue, the light parted, and a form flew out, as if having been blown away by an explosion. As he fully left it, the light conjoined, and closed fully. "_Umpf!_" Then the sky cleared.

Ash and Co. rushed to him. They saw a body, dressed in red and gold. Apparently, he had some golden torso armor for his arms and chest, with a belt. When they rolled him over, they gasped at the black mask, with a red insignia. Then, a sudden pain . . .

"Arbok, Poison Sting on all of them!" Team Rocket had quickly recovered from the initial shock of seeing this guy enter into Pokeworld, and quickly struck. Ash and Co. were quickly struck, and all of them fell. When Pikachu tried to Thundershock Team Rocket, James simply put before the other Team Rocket members a rubber shield, blocking the electricity. Meowth quickly leaped forward & Fury Swiped at Pikachu, knocking him flat. Team Rocket then ran up to him, placing him in a glass jar for the victory.

"Now, Team Rocket makes the win!" Team Rocket gloated over the prone forms of Ash, Brock, and Misty. They'd finally beaten the twerps! Now for a reward from the Boss! Then, the girl's bag glowed, and faded. What . . .

"Still is there a fight . . ." Jessie, James and Meowth quickly turned around, looking at the prone form . . . who wasn't so prone anymore.

"Time to lose it, _transgressors!!_" With a bloodchilling scream Azrael took to the field, igniting his Bundi daggers at once, to strike down the enemy. His mind was nothing but a cloud of rage with a drop of rationale, attempting to ward off the psychopathic tendencies being inflicted by The System, endowing him with the Angelic Wrath . . . and the Angelic Bloodlust. Having seen the thieves try to make away with the prize, The System simply overwhelmed his rationale. But this had not happened since . . . since . . . (since _Knightquest: the Crusade_ or _Knightsend_)

As soon as the angel of vengeance charged forward, Arbok immediately jumped forward to protect his Master, aiming for Azrael's throat. He simply sidestepped and, in one merciless motion, simply ran Arbok through a lung. Arbok's eyes widened in shock, and his body collapsed onto cold grass.

"Arbok!" Jessie cried. _No!_ If Arbok died . . . James quickly sent both Weezing and Victrebell for support. "Weezing, smog now! Victrebell, plug his head like at the center!" (The 1st. appearance of Butch & Cassidy.) Weezing immediately let out their fumes (1 = symbiotic Koffings) and Victrebell pounced at Azrael, catching his head full within its mouth.

"Rragh!" Enraged at this defiance, Azrael simply uppercut his left blade, freeing his head (and cutting off Victrebell's 'jaw') in a gush of fluid before turning to Weezing. In one bladeswipe, Weezing had _de_volved back into two Koffings.

"Weez-Koffing_s_?" Now James was _pissed_. "You sick _bastard!!_" In all of his years with Team Rocket, they'd stolen plent of Pokemon, but never had they killed them. Yet, one guy could kill and hurt them, uncaring? What kinda human was he? (Never said he was 100%, mon ami!)

Uncaring, James cried out and run before either Jessie of Meowth could stop him. When they knew this, they ran out, hoping to use numbers against this murderer. Instead, Azrael turned from his fallen prey for new targets . . .

Ah. The masterminds, the ones ordering around those . . . things . . . might as well go for the top dogs. With renewed vigor, the angel of vengeance faced down his enemies, charging at him. Two possibly-genetically-altered humans, and one possible cat-human hybrid. No matter what, the three were his prey. And he was the hunter. Time for the kill!

"C'mere!" In his bloodthirsting rage, Azrael leaped forward with blades aglow, barely missing his right cross, but impacting with an uppercut to his target's shoulder. Oh, how the enemy squealed, & how his woman wailed! Azrael just _adored_ this kinda thing (as do I). And her! Oh, what he would do to _her!_ (Possibly rape, possibly assault. I dunno.)

When that cat-human hybrid leaped to him, he simply thrust a foot into its face, breaking its teeth. In one motion, a hand grasped the writhing _thing_'s throat, raising and slamming it to the land. Then, the hand slapped the woman full in the face, sending her to the ground. He leered over her broken form, _somewhat_ hard. (Not impotent, just starting up.)

In his psychosis, Jean-Paul Valley could only do so much to hold the tide of insanity at bay. In his final moments, the man could only do one thing.

He gave in.

Now there was only Azrael, the angel of vengeance. Before the hunter lay the prey. Behind him, the protectorates (Ash and Company). As the ignorant children merely watched in fear, as they should, he advanced for the kill . . .

Will Azrael make good on his family line's rep of merciless killers? Will Brock and Misty get the air time they deserve? Will J/J do it? (Obviously.) Will I stop thinking about killing myself? **Find out next time, on Angel of Vengeance: Part 2!** ::shoots self in head::

"I shall return!" –Douglas McArthur

P.S. True, it doesn't really seem like Jean-Paul, but will later on. He's just gotten a surge of **psy**onic force that jolted The System into power (hint hint dammit!)


End file.
